Who to choose?
by Mikata Sohma
Summary: There is a new girl at Ouran that both of the twins fall for her name is Hikasumi Kaotchiin. Which twin will she choose? HaruhixTamaki Twinsxoc
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi and Tamaki were walking down the street holding hands, when Haruhi had the feeling someone was following them.

"I think we're being followed!" said Haruhi.

"Who could possibly be following us my princess?" said Tamaki.

"I don't know , but I have a feeling that is telling me that it's the other hosts!"

Haruhi turns around and sure enough it was two more hosts. Hikaru and Kaoru come out of their hiding places.

"Hey boss, hey Haruhi!" they said.

"Why are you guys following us!" Haruhi said.

"Well, we wanted to watch you guys on your date!"

"Why!"

"We were making sure boss wasn't being a pervert!"

"I am not a pervert!" yelled Tamaki.

"Yes, you are!"

"Don't listen to them Senpai!"

"I won't my princess!"

Haruhi smiled and kissed Tamaki. The twins looked at them in disgust.

"Get a room!" they said.

"Go away!" said Haruhi.

The Hitachiin brothers then left without a word.

* * *

Later, back at Ouran Academy, the twins were back.

"So, how was their date?" asked Kyoya.

"They found us out and told us to go away," said the twins.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you shouldn't spy on people! It's not right!" said Honey.

"Sorry, Honey!"

"Ok, now have some cake!"

"No thanks!"

"Oh, well then, more for me!"

Then, they heard the door open and saw a girl.

"Welcome!" they said in unison.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to come in here!" said the girl.

"What's your name?" said the twins.

"Her name is Hikasumi Kaotchiin, she is new to Ouran!" said Kyoya.

"Yeah, that's right!" said Hikasumi.

Hikasumi had long straight hair, the girl's uniform, and glasses. The twins couldn't help, but stare at her. They thought she was beautiful. She looked back at them and walks over to them.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" said Hikasumi.

"N-no reason!" they said hesitantly.

"Ok! So can you guys tell me about yourselves?"

"Well, our mom is a fashion designer, and I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my brother Kaoru!"

"I can introduce myself you know!"

"Yes I know but I'm the one that likes to talk to people!"

"Ha ha ha! You guys are hilarious! I know we are going to be good friends!"

**Author's Note: Hey this is my first fanfic for OHSHC, so please review and tell me what you think! I also, do not own OHSHC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, who are the rest of you?" asked Hikasumi.

"I'm Kyoya Otori! I'm the brains of the operation! Also, I'm the Vice President," said Kyoya.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, 'Honey' for short. This tall guy here is Takashi Morinozuka, 'Mori' for short!" said Honey.

After all that was said, Haruhi and Tamaki were back from their date and they noticed a girl talking to the other hosts.

"Did we miss something?" asked Haruhi.

"Who is she?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh, my name is Hikasumi Kaotchiin. What's your name?"

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, the founder and president of the Host Club!"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka!"

"Are you Tamaki's girlfriend?" asked Hikasumi.

"Yeah, is it really that obvious?"

"Kind of! Well, first of all, you guys came in holding hands. Secondly, by the way he looks at you, he obviously loves you!"

"Oh," Haruhi said blushing.

Tamaki smiled at what Hikasumi said because he does love Haruhi. Also, he noticed the twins hadn't left her side.

"So tell us about yourself, Hikasumi!" said Tamaki.

"Oh, well as of tomorrow I am a student at Ouran, my parents passed away when I was little, I live with my uncle, who wears women's clothing for a living, which I think is really wierd, and I will be a first year in class A!"

"Really? You're in the same class as me, Hikaru, and Haruhi!" said Kaoru.

"Wow! What a coincidence!"

* * *

_1 hour later_

* * *

"Hey, would you like to play a game, Hikasumi?" asked the twins.

"Sure!"

"Let's play the _Which one is Hikaru_ game!"

They put on their hats and switched around.

"That's easy the one on the right is Kaoru and the one on the left is Hikaru!"

"How did you know? Usually the only one who guesses right is Haruhi!" said Kaoru

"Well, you guys may look alike, but you're very different. Hikaru has a more mischevious smile than you, Kaoru!"

Their jaws dropped at this surprise, while Hikasumi just smiles a them. Then, the twins go into a corner to talk privately.

"Would it be wierd if I asked out Hikasumi?" asked Kaoru.

"Well..."

"What?"

"It's just that I was going to ask her out!"

* * *

After five minutes of the twins arguing, they finally went out of the corner and to Hikasumi.

"Hey, Hikasumi, would you go out with me?" asked both of the twins.

**Author's Note: Do you think she'll say yes? If so, which one will she go out with? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I would love to out with you, but I don't know which one!" said Hikasumi.

"How about me?" asked Hikaru.

"No, me!" said Kaoru.

"No!"

"Both of you, stop! How about this? I go out with both of you and I see who I like better!" said Hikasumi.

"Who will you go out with first?" asked both twins.

"Well, I'll go out with you alphabetically! So, Hikaru, I'll go out with you first!"

"Yay!" said Hikaru.

"Damn it!" said Koaru.

"Don't worry Kaoru! I'll go out with you next!"

Kaoru smiles knowing he gets to go out with her, too, but he is also sad because in the past most girls have liked Hikaru.

"So, Hikaru, where do you plan on taking me and when?"

"It will be a surprise and how about Saturday night?"

"Perfect!" she said smiling.

Hikaru smiles at her.

* * *

_Two nights later..._

* * *

At the Hitatchiin house, Hikaru was getting ready for his date with Hikasumi. He figures out what to wear quickly and waits a while. After twenty minutes of waiting, he goes to his limo and leaves.

* * *

At the Kaotchiin house, Hikasumi had picked an outfit for her date with Hikaru.

"I'm going out!" said Hikasumi.

"Where are you going?" asked her uncle.

"I'm going on a date!"

"Oh, you haven't been on date since-"

"I know, Uncle, but I think I'm ready now!"

"If you say so!"

Hikasumi smiles and then waits outside for Hikaru.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

* * *

Hikaru arrives at Hikasumi's house. He gets out of the limo and walks over to Hikasumi.

"Shall we?" asked Hikaru, holding out his hand.

"We shall!" she said, taking his hand.

They walk over to the limo and Hikaru opens the door for her. She then goes inside the car and Hikaru after her.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrive at a restaurant.

"Wow, it's beautiful! I've never been here before!"

"Well, you're here now! I hope you like the food here!"

"Me, too!"

They go inside.

"We have reservations under the name Hitatchiin!"

"Right this way, sir!"

"Thank you!"

The waiter walks them to their table and they sit down.

"So, is there anything I don't know about you?" asked Hikasumi.

"Well, in the Host Club, mine and Kaoru's role is to show off our brotherly love!"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, basically, Kaoru and I act like we are in love with eachother!"

"Oh, that's a little wierd."

"All the girls we entertain seem to like it!"

Oh, well then that must be why the Host Club is so popular!"

"Yeah, that's part of it!"

"Oh, well anything else?"

"Not that I can think of!"

* * *

_One hour later..._

* * *

Hikaru took Hikasumi home and walked her to the door.

"I had a really nice time, Hikaru!"

"So did I, Hikasumi!"

Hikaru then leaned in and kissed her gently. Hikasumi kissed him back, then she pulled away.

"What's the matter?" asked Hikaru.

"Nothing, it's just... I haven't kissed anyone in a couple of years, so I'm a little out of practice!"

"Oh, well that's alright!"

"Well, good night Hikaru. I'll see you at school Monday!"

"Good night, and see you at school!"

* * *

She goes inside and sees her uncle waiting for her.

"So, how was your date?" he asked.

"It was good!"

"That's good! Would you go out with him again?"

"I might! I'm going out with his brother next!"

"Oh, well, be careful about dating brothers!"

"I will!"

**Author's Note: So, what do you think will happen next? Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The next Monday..._

* * *

It was time for class to be in sessionand all the students took their seats.

"Hey Hikasumi?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Well, I was wondering, since you already went out with Hikaru, would you go out with me Friday night?"

"Yes Kaoru, I would love to!"

* * *

_A few days later..._

* * *

"Hey, Hikasumi!"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"Can't wait for our date tonight!"

"Me either! So, where do you plan on taking me?" she said smiling.

"It's a surprise!"

"What is it with you guys and surprises?"

"I don't know maybe because we like to keep them guessing!"

"That makes sense I guess!"

They smiled and went off to class.

* * *

_After school..._

* * *

Kaoru was walking out of the school, and he saw Hikasumi.

"Hikasumi!"

She turns around and sees Kaoru.

"Hey, Kaoru!"

He runs over to her.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, 7 is fine!"

"Great! See you at 7!"

"See you then!"

* * *

_6:30_

* * *

Kaoru is dressed and ready for his date with Hikasumi. He got his picnic basket, went out the door, and into the limo.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

* * *

Kaoru arrives at Hikasumi's house and knocks on the door. Hikasumi's uncle answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Kaoru, is Hikasumi ready?"

"Almost! She didn't expect you to be so early!"

"Okay, well you must be her uncle!"

"Yes, that's me! I didn't think she would have mentioned me to any of her friends!"

"Yeah, she said you're a cross-dresser."

"Yeah, that's what I do!"

Then, Hikasumi walks into the room.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" said Kaoru.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you're beautiful anyway, but still!"

She smiles and walks over to Kaoru.

"Shouldn't we be going?" asked Hikasumi.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you, sir!"

"Likewise!"

Kaoru and Hikasumi then walk out the door and into the limo.

"So, can you tell me where you're taking me now?"

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Because you will find out momentarily!"

A few moments later they arrive at the park. Then, Kaoru opens the door and picks up the picnic basket.

"We're here!" said Kaoru.

"Where are we?"

"The park!"

Hikasumi gets out of the car.

"Oh I get it! We're having a picnic under the stars! How romantic!"

Kaoru smiles.

"Yup!"

They walk into the middle of the park and Kaoru sets up the picnic. In the picnic is sushi and soba noodles.

"It all looks delicious!" said Hikasumi.

"Thanks! I made it myself!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiles and sits on the blanket.

"So, tell me about yourself!" said Kaoru.

"Well, most of it you already know, also my aunt passed away five years ago, and my... friend died two years ago."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... I don't really like to talk about him."

"Okay."

Kaoru scoots closer to her and puts his arm around her. She looks at him and smiles. They look into each other's eyes and he leans in and starts kissing her. She smiles while kissing him back.

A few minutes later, she breaks away.

"What's the matter?" asked Kaoru.

"Nothing, it's just... I have to be home in ten minutes."

"Oh, okay, then I guess I'll take you home."

"Yeah."

Kaoru packs up what's left of the picnic and they walk to the limo.

A few minutes later, they arrive at Hikasumi's house. They walk up to the door.

"I had a good time tonight, Kaoru!"

"Me, too!"

Kaoru kisses her cheek and they look into each other's eyes and he starts kissing her. She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back. Then, the door opens and they stop kissing.

"Hello, Uncle!"

"Hello, Hikasumi!"

"Well, I must be going now, good night, Hikasumi!" said Kaoru.

"Good night, Kaoru!"

Kaoru kisses Hikasumi's cheek and leaves.


End file.
